We are requesting for funds to purchase a protein microsequencer with on- board fraction collector, an amino acid analyzer and a capillary electrophoresis system. The instruments will be housed in the recently renovated core facility at the School of Veterinary Medicine, School of Medicine, and School of Medicine, and School of Arts and Sciences all located within a one to two block area of the campus. The major users consist of 28 different groups (165 research personnel) with over 56 federal and non-federal grants, who will use these instruments for 80% of the time. The research interests of the major users group are focused on the basic as well as applied aspects of cell and molecular biology including transgenic research, developmental aspects of histone and immunoglobin gene expression, gene expression during embryogenesis and myogenesis, mitochondrial and nuclear gene interaction, sexual dimorphism in hepatic drug metabolism, teratogenesis, carcinogenesis, structure and function of ion channels, signal transduction in neural cells, diseases of the neuromuscular and hematopoietic systems, and characterization of genetic disorders of inherited metabolic diseases and development of gene therapy in various animal models. All of these projects require the use of a protein chemistry facility. Of the 28 major users 22 have immediate needs for protein separation/analysis and protein microsequencing. Others need these facilities within the next 2-3 years. The facility will be run by an experienced protein biochemist who is currently managing the DNA synthesis/sequencing and peptide synthesis facility.